wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom I/Świat mojej matki/XXIII
Wieczorem pan Agenor opowiadał nam cudowne rzeczy o licznych podróżach, jakie odbywał. Mieszkał długo w Paryżu i Wiedniu, był w Londynie, Rzymie i Madrycie, żeglował po Oceanie Atlantyckim i Spokojnym, walczył z Francuzami przeciwko Beduinom i uczestniczył w polowaniu na lwy w Algierze. Opowiadania te jego były istną panoramą; rozliczne obrazy migotały w nich niby czarodziejską wywołane różdżką, następowały po sobie, błyszczały, roiły się i znikały, pozostawiając słuchaczy olśnionych i złudzonych prawdziwością kolorytu i wydatnością form. Słuchając go widziałam z kolei bulwary paryskie, oświetlone śród nocy milionami słońc gazowych, bale wielkiego świata, którym przewodniczyli monarchowie o dyplomatycznie zimnych czołach i milczących ustach i monarchinie w sukniach osypanych diamentami; nieskończone przestwory oceanów: to gładkie jak szyby szkła zielonkowatego, to napiętrzone ruchomymi skałami bałwanów, to w noce miesięczne iskrzące się srebrną pianą fosforycznego światła. Przed oczami mymi rozkładały się pustynie piaszczyste, skwarnym rozpalone słońcem, z ciągnącymi się długimi karawanami objuczonych wielbłądów; obozy wojowników, brzmiące rycerską pieśnią Francuzów; białe płaszcze Beduinów, mknące między gwiaździstymi cieniami tropikalnej nocy; fantastyczne stroje i ciemne twarze afrykańskich myśliwców z bronią na ramieniu, z wytężonym wzrokiem rozpalonych oczu oczekujących pojawienia się wspaniałogrzywego króla zwierząt, którego ryk brzmiał od granic pustyni niby przeciągły huk piorunowego grzmota. Nie wiem, jakie uczucie, jakie natchnienie porywało pana Agenora; zdawał się improwizować. Śmiech i łzy, burze i pogoda, pustynie i gwary zdawały się być w ruchomej grze fizjonomii i w energii lub miękkości ruchów, którymi tak samo władał jak głosem. Nigdy ani jednego tonu nie użył fałszywie, harmonia myśli z dźwiękiem i ruchem była tam zupełną. Całe audytorium zostało zdobyte. Słyszałam, jak w przestankach rozmowy obecni zamieniali pomiędzy sobą uwagi; — C'est un vrai gentilhomme! — szepnęła babka Hortensja do pani Rudolfowej. — To człowiek najdystyngowańszy, jakiego znam! — odpowiedziała wujenka pokazując białe zęby. Matka moja przenosiła wzrok z twarzy pana Agenora na moją, a w oczach jej czytałam, że gdyby oczy te mogły wysnuć tajemnicze nici, wiążące na zawsze z sobą ludzi dwoje, wysnułaby je choćby kosztem życia swego i związałaby nimi mnie z wymownym i pięknym człowiekiem. Pan Rudolf rozmawiał półgłosem z proboszczem, Rozalia milczała i czoło miała marmurowo spokojne jak zwykle, tylko pierś jej falowała przyśpieszonym oddechem, nozdrza rozdęły się, wargi spąsowiały tak, że krew zdawała się z nich tryskać. Nie podniosła jednak powiek ani razu i ani razu nie spojrzała na pana Agenora. Porównałam ją w owej chwili do posągu, przedstawiającego spokój i pokorę, którego wnętrze rozpierał niecierpliwy, kipiący, rwący się do wybuchu płomień. A ja? ja byłam olśniona, ogłuszona, upojona, w głowie czułam szum i zawrót; miałam takie poczucie, jakby mię porywał czarnoksiężnik jaki i na rozpostartym skrzydle unosił w kraje podniebne. Gwałtownie zarumieniłam się, ale nie radość, tylko trwoga ścisnęła mi serce... W połowie wieczora nagle babka Hortensja, rozweselona jak nigdy, ozwała się: — Jeśli państwo zechcecie przyjąć podobną propozycję od dwóch poważnych matron, nie mogących zbyt wesołej dostarczyć wam zabawy, to zapraszamy was wszystkich na kilkodniowy pobyt w Rodowie. Na ten wniosek całe towarzystwo się poruszyło. Pani Rudolfowa podniosła do ust rękę babki Hortensji i jąkając się wyrzekła, że nie spodziewała się tak długiego pobytu w Rodowie i nie wzięła z sobą potrzebnych rzeczy. — Franuś każe sobie jutro założyć parę koni i przywiezie wam wszystko, czego będziecie potrzebowali — odrzekła babka zwracając się do Franusia, który przez cały wieczór siedział w kątku milczący. — Życzenie cioci jest dla mnie świętym rozkazem! — zawołała pani Rudolfowa, z nową uniżonością całując ręce mojej babki. Ale pan Rudolf podniósł na nią swoje blade, zmęczone oczy. — Zofio — rzekł — nie możem pozwolić na to, ażeby pan Franciszek utrudzał się dla nas... — Rudolfie — przerwała mu żona — ciocia Hortensja tego sobie życzy... — Ależ sam pojechać mogę... — zaczął jeszcze pan Rudolf. — Ojcze! — przerwała mu znowu Rozalia, składając ręce, głosem pokory pełnym — ojcze, wszak sam przyznajesz, że każde słowo babki Hortensji świętym być dla nas powinno? nieprawdaż? a jeśli to sam przyznajesz, dlaczego sprzeciwiasz się jej woli? Pan Rudolf przesunął dłoń po czole i oczach i umilkł. Z żywą niecierpliwością oczekiwałam odpowiedzi mojej matki na projekt babki Hortensji, ale jakże się zdziwiłam, gdy posłyszałam, że była odmowną. Tłumaczyła się, że wyjechała z domu na parę dni tylko, że ma mnóstwo wizyt do oddania ze mną w sąsiedztwie itd. Dziwiłam się tym bardziej, że wiedziałam, iż pierwotnym projektem mojej matki było przepędzić w Rodowie tydzień lub więcej. Byłaż to nowa protestacja przeciw uniżonemu zgodzeniu się z wolą babki pani Rudolfowej? Albo może... duma macierzyńska, nie pozwalająca wyjawiać tajemnej chęci widzenia mię długo z panem Agenorem? Dotąd zdaje mi się, że i jedno, i drugie było powodem opozycji mojej matki, która zresztą nie była zbyt silną i została przełamaną kilku łagodnymi słowami prośby, wymówionej przez babkę Ludgardę. Matka moja pocałowała ją w rękę i wyrzekła: — Zostanę, moja ciociu! Tym gestem i słowem widocznie chciała dać poznać, że nie na prośby to babki Hortensji, ale jej siostry zostaje w Rodowie. Babka Hortensja zacisnęła nieco swe wąskie usta, a surowe jej oczy surowsze jeszcze się stały. Pani Rudolfowa zaś pokazała w uśmiechu całe dwa rzędy białych zębów i słodkim a żartobliwym głosem rzekła: — Gdybym była na twoim miejscu, najdroższa ciociu, gniewałabym się na kuzynkę Matyldę: wszak to na prośbę cioci Ludgardy, nie na twoją, zgodziła się pozostać. Fałdy na czole mojej matki zagłębiły się; zimno spojrzała na panię Rudolfowę i z wolna odrzekła: — Ciotki moje wiedzą dobrze, jak szczerze i bezinteresownie kocham i poważam je obie. Trudno opisać intonację głosu mojej matki, gdy to mówiła. Był on bez zarzutu grzeczny, ale chłodny jak lód, ostry jak stal wyostrzona. Śniadość pani Rudolfowej zniknęła pod krwistym rumieńcem, ale córka jej zwróciła się do mojej matki i zwyczajnym sobie gestem składając ręce zawołała ze słodyczą: — O, ciociu kochana! czy można kogo kochać interesownie? Powiedz mi, proszę, czyliż to jest możebnym? Co do mnie, nie przypuszczam, aby można było interesownie kochać. Gdybym znała kogo, kto by tak kochał, gardziłabym nim! I przy tych słowach, skierowanych do mojej matki, zaledwie dostrzegalne, szybkie, ale błyskawiczne spojrzenie rzuciła na pana Agenora. Dziwna rzecz! pan Agenor zarumienił się lekko... Ale ze zręcznością wytrawnego światowca w tej samej chwili skłonił się przed moją babką i wyrzekł z wytworną grzecznością: — Co do mnie, mam przekonanie, że ktokolwiek dobrowolnie wyrzeka się chwil przyjemnych, jest podobnym samobójcy. Z wdzięcznością zatem przyjmuję zaproszenie łaskawych pań i zostanę tu póty, póki mię same stąd nie wypędzicie. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy